The Ball The Kiss The Karaoke
by kataang0508
Summary: "Fabian kissed Joy". I told Amber as tears flooded my eyes. Ever since Joy came back, she's caused nothing but problems for Nina, though Fabian is completely aloof. Story takes place at the Masquerade Ball on the show. More of summary inside.
1. Impossible

**The Ball. The Kiss. The Karaoke.**

_Hey everyone! This isn't my first fan fiction, in fact I have one that's over a thousand pages long and about eight more that are close to three hundred pages if not over already. But… this is my first fan fiction on here, so… take it easy on please. If I get a lot of reviews I may do some more songs… let's see how this one goes first._

_In this short song-fic takes place at the masquerade ball. But it's a little different. For instance I'm leaving the mystery out (I know… bummer. But I want to focus on Fabina's romance.) And Fabian and Nina are still dating. Things have been rocky with Joy, she's been trying to steal Fabian from Nina since she arrived at the beginning of term. Also Eddie came and Mick never left. Couldn't bear not having Mick here. _

_The song used is "Impossible" by Shontelle and "True Love" by Loek Beernink or some know it as "Ware Liefde" by Loek Beernink. "Impossible" is sung to Fabian. While Fabian sings "True Love" to Nina. _

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Though I wish I did, I DO NOT! Or the song "Ware Liefde" by Loek Beernink, or "Impossible" by Shontelle. ENJOY! **

_**Nina's POV**_

I should've seen it coming. The day Fabian and Joy kiss. How could I not? I mean it was so obvious that he cared about her. Every time I voiced my opinion about her to him, he'd shoot it down and say I was being overly paranoid. Every time I told him about what she said to me, or what she did, he'd say that she just had to warm up to me first. Was it really that? NO. She wanted me out of the way so she could get to Fabian, and that's exactly what she did. She thought I stole him, though they never were dating, and ever since she came back her one goal was to win Fabian's heart. And as I stare at the two of them kissing at the masquerade ball, oblivious to the world around them. I start to feel my world fall apart, as it feels as if Joy took a hammer and pounded my heart to shreds.

It seemed like a life time. That is until they pulled apart. I stood speechless, though so many things ran through my head. Why? Why would Fabian kiss her? I had just came in from outside, seeing that Fabian put his foot in his mouth; AGAIN. I loved that boy to death, but he really earned the title "Stutter Rutter" for sure. See, the problem started when Jerome sold me and Joy the same dress. Mental note: Kill Jerome later for ruining the ball. Joy, Fabian, and I went to hunt him down. Once we did, he turned the tables around.

"_We want our money back, Jerome!" Joy exclaimed as she tapped her foot. That was one thing we could agree on. _

"_Jerome, you must give them their money back. That wasn't right of you to do." Mara instructed, who was standing right next to Jerome. Thank you Mara, for having Jerome's heart wrapped around your little finger. _

"_But aren't we all missing the main point here?" Jerome tried to turn the tables._

"_And what is that?" I asked, the rage on my face was priceless. _

"_That both girls… look absolutely stunning!" Jerome exclaimed gesturing to both girls, "Don't you think so Fabian?" _

_Both Joy, and I turned to face Fabian. My arms folded across my chest, and Joy's hands on her hips. _

"_I think everything is stunning, and everyone." Fabian stuttered out. Oh Fabian… don't you know you're supposed to back your girlfriend up on everything. _

Bright side is we did get our money back. Down side is, we still were stuck in the same dress, both competing for Fabian's love. The only differences were I was dating him, and I had a prettier mask then she did. However after that little episode of not backing me up I stormed outside. I heard Joy try to comfort him, but he just had walked away.

Now I'm standing here, watching them break away from a kiss. A kiss that should have been shared between me and Fabian. And I can't help but hear the own cracks my heart is making my the millisecond.

I see Fabian stare at Joy in shock, but a dream shock. Then, I watch his gaze as it goes up to my face. His jaw drops. He's speechless, just like I am. It must have been a few minutes before he says anything.

"Wait… Nina?" He asked scratching the back of his head. I couldn't take it. I bolted out the door, I didn't want to hear his story explanation of how he didn't know it wasn't me. Because you know who you are kissing.

I ran out into the hallway where I found Amber and Alfie kissing. I hated to pull my BBF away from her boyfriend, to help me cope, but I was desperate.

"Amber…" I croaked, I more tears fled from my eyes and down my face. I watched her pull apart from her kiss she shared with Alfie, just like I had watched Fabian and Joy.

"Nina, what's wrong? What happened?" Amber hurriedly asked as she rushed to my side, Alfie followed behind her. He was sweet when he wasn't pranking someone.

"Fabian kissed Joy." I sobbed, "I should've saw it coming." Amber dragged me into a hug and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"What do I do?" I asked as I wiped my eyes, after a few minutes.

"The only thing you can do. Make your love clear to him." Amber smirked as we sat down against the old school walls.

"You mean, revenge?" I asked dreading the response. I had always been taught never to stoop to the other person's level. That revenge was for the birds, and that revenge only led to a full blown out war.

"No. Listen, I am in charge of this ball. I get to say what happens next, and I say we have a karaoke ball." Amber smirked. I could see the little blonde wheels spinning in her head. She was smart and ditzy at the same time, a lot of people didn't give her any credit. "You are going to sing a song to Fabian, which explains the pain he just caused you and how you trusted him with your heart. How that a major trust is gone now, and that he really cut a wound deep into your heart."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked stubbornly. I really wasn't in the mood for singing.

"Because, it's good therapy for you. Besides, it will make him realize what he's giving up." Amber replied a bright twinkle coming into her large chocolate brown eyes. I could never say no to those eyes.

"Alright, fine I'll do it." I gave in as I stood up.

"YEAH! I'll go tell Mr. Sweet our plans!" Amber exclaimed giddy as she ran off into the auditorium. I followed behind her with Alfie walking beside me. Was I really doing the right thing? For the time being it was.

I walked into the auditorium just in time to see Amber prance onto the stage. My heart started to be out of my chest, as I glanced all around for Fabian. He was nowhere to be found. I heard Amber tap on the microphone and my heart was beating literally almost out of my chest.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" Amber announced into the mic. The whole room became dead silent as everyone focused on Amber who was in a peach colored dress at the microphone on the stage.

"First of all, are you all having fun?" Amber exclaimed as all the students plus faculty went wild, "Second, who's ready for some karaoke?" Again all the students went wild. "Karaoke will begin in a few minutes time. If you'd like to sing, head to the sign up table at the entrance. There Mara will put your name on the list." Amber instructed as she exited the stage, to return to me and Alfie.

"I couldn't find Fabian in the crowd." I stated timidly, I was really disappointed. Had he gone off with Joy somewhere?

"Don't worry, I saw him." Amber smiled, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's sitting in the corner with Mick and Eddie. I think he's crying." Amber said slightly annoyed.

I nodded, I was overjoyed that Fabian wasn't with Joy. However, I was sad at the same time. I didn't mean to make him cry either.

"Alright Nina… Earth to Nina! We need to get you on stage. What song are you singing?" Amber asked as she prepared to write it down.

"Um… how about 'Impossible' by Shontelle?" I asked, it had all the elements Amber said the song needed to have.

"Perfect, now go wait by the stage." Amber instructed as she hurried off to the DJ, then back to the stage.

"Good luck Nina." Alfie smiled as he gave me an 'Alfie Hug'. I smiled as I made my way to the stage, as Amber came up beside me.

"You ready for this?" Amber smiled as she hugged me once again. She climbed the stairs to the stage, the mic in her hand.

"Karaoke of the Masquerade Ball is now beginning. First up, singing 'Impossible' is Nina Martin. I hope you enjoy it." Amber smirked as she handed me the microphone, passing her on the stage.

This was it, not turning back now. My heart kept beating faster, and faster. My face was becoming flush, and I started to get dizzy. Stage fright all over again, just like in the third grade. However, I couldn't pass out like then. I have a job to do. Faintly the music started to come on, as flashbacks of me and Fabian started to swirl in my head. I had to do this.

"_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did, I did<em>

_And you were strong and I was not_  
><em>My illusion, my mistake<em>  
><em>I was careless, I forgot<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_And now when all is done_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>You have gone and so effortlessly<em>  
><em>You have won<em>  
><em>You can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>

_Falling out of love is hard_  
><em>Falling for betrayal is worst<em>  
><em>Broken trust and broken hearts<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>

_Thinking all you need is there_  
><em>Building faith on love and words<em>  
><em>Empty promises will wear<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>

_And now when all is gone_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>And if you're done with embarrassing me<em>  
><em>On your own you can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible!<em>  
><em>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)<em>

_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>

_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did..."<em>

I had sung the song perfectly, not missing a key or beat. The whole student body and faculty had taken notice and applauded and cheered wildly. I searched for Fabian's reaction. He was standing by the door, tears were still in his eyes. I guess the song had some impact on him.

I slowly made my way down the stage, awaiting what was to happen next. What I heard astounded me.

"Great job! That rendition of 'Impossible' was sung by the wonderful and beautiful Nina Martin. Up next, we have singing 'True Love' by Fabian Rutter." Amber announced into the mic. Uh Oh.

_So… what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to continue? Tell me what you think, by reviewing! Positive and Negative feed are both appreciated. The next chapter will be Fabian singing "True Love" by Loek Beernink. Thanks for reading. _


	2. True Love

_Oh My Anubis! I never thought I'd get responses so quickly! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added my story to your favorites and alerts list! _

_In this fan fiction there will be a song per chapter, which in turn all relate to prom. However, when I start my new fan fiction there won't be songs… unless it's Fabian singing to Nina or something like that. This will probably be a short fan fiction, so maybe one or two more chapters. Thanks again for reading! _

_Hope you all like this chapter! :)_

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS or "WARE LIEFDE/TRUE LOVE" by LOEK BEERNINK. **

Fabian's POV

Crap! I just stuck my foot in my mouth again! You'd think after all Nina and I had been through, after dating since prom last year, which now had been five months, and dealing with a maniac and learning to connive and lie (though failing miserably) I'd learn to handle girls, especially Nina better. But, no! Whenever I'm around Nina, I just put my foot in my mouth, I get so nervous I just start to stutter. Hence the name Stutter Rutter I obtained when I was only nine in regular public school. However, I've started to realize that I only get this way, whenever Nina and another girl are in the room. That girl specifically,

_JOY._

She's always… I don't know. Overly friendly, I guess would be the word for it. She's always putting her hands on me. Rather it be my hands, shoulder, head, neck, leg, knee, and she's always close to me. And I always tense when she does.

_But… is it really me tensing up? Or is it Nina tensing up? Nina's been complaining recently that Joy is not being very nice to her. Personally I believe Nina is just overreacting, because sometimes, she can be a little jealous. I guess she thinks that Joy and I at one point were a couple. Ew! That just grosses me out to think of me and Joy as a couple. Whatever gave Nina that idea is beyond me._

_As I start to wander out into the hallway to look for Nina, after she bolted out of the room, someone taps me on the shoulder. It wasn't a strong touch so I know it's a girl. I slowly turn around to see Nina. Her effervescent self, with her hair curled and that smile that could knock me out._

_"Nina, listen… I am so..." I was cut off by Nina placing a finger over my lips. Ever so slowly she leaned her head in, and before I knew what was happening, I was being kissed. Although, this time no sparks flew. Every time, and I do mean every time Nina and I kissed it was magic, like… like someone putting a love spell on us all over again. Like all the magic in the world was taken and poured into that one kiss. However, with this kiss… there was no spark, no magic, it was just dull._

_I heard a gasp in the background, however I continued to kiss Nina. Amber had told me once to make our love public, that way no one would tamper with it. I remember that day well…_

_Nina and I sat in the living room, at moments we were studying, the others… well what would you expect teenage couples to do? Sit there and stare at the wall? No… so yeah we were kissing. But every time someone entered the room, we pulled apart. That was until Amber had walked in for dinner after half the house already had. _

_"Would you two stop already and resume your somewhat date?" Amber exclaimed as she came over to me and slapped me on the head. She really could be a pain when she wanted to be. _

_"What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed as Nina and I both got up. _

_"Why are you so afraid to kiss her in public? She's not contagious, she doesn't bite, and she loves you and…" Amber started until Nina cut it off. _

_"Amber! Those girl talks are private!" I just laughed as Nina turned dark red. The conversation had only taken place a few days after we all had returned from the summer holiday. _

_"Well… all I'm saying is that Mick and I never were afraid to snog in public. Nor are Alfie and I. What is your big problem?" Amber asked with her hands on her hips. _

_"Nothing… I guess." I responded as I sat down with Nina beside me at the dining room table. _

_"Good… then kiss. NOW." She ordered, the rest of the house began to chant. I even saw Trudy in the kitchen chanting as well. Really guys? Apparently Nina wanted them to shut up, because she kissed me. And kissed we did until Patricia poured a gallon of water on our heads._

_Let's just say from that day, Nina and I have never not kissed in public. Let alone snogged in public. Though now, I hear another gasp and see a girl in the same dress as Nina, or what I thought was another girl. I pulled away, to see the girl I had kissed to pull up her mask. It wasn't Nina. It was my long time friend and mistaken chosen one,_

_JOY_

_I saw Nina had tears rapidly flowing down her face. She bounded off and out of the hallway, I could only imagine where she was headed. To Amber. Her Best British Friend. My insides started to crush as I realized what I had done. I just kissed the girl Nina was afraid of stealing me. My heart sank. I knew Nina's paranoia had been correct the whole time._

_"Wait… Nina?" I scratched the back of my head. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Until my now ex-best friend started to speak._

_"Oh Fabes! I knew you loved me too! I knew that you could never love that little American more than me!" Joy exclaimed. What the heck? Is she absolutely insane? I've never noticed this behavior before. But… is this what Nina was referring to? Before I had time to respond she reached up and kissed me again._

_"What are you doing!" I shouted, everyone turned to look at me. I think they were all a bit surprised that shy little geeky Fabian shouted at someone._

_"What? You kissed back. Don't tell me you don't feel the same." Joy smiled, a flirtation grin. She reached for my hand like she normal does. This time though, I jerked my hand back. Sister, that hand belongs to Nina. Not you._

_"First of all, I don't feel the same. Second, I love Nina and am in a relationship WITH Nina. Third, if you ever call her that American again, you will be sorry. Got that Mercer!" I yelled. That was of out of my character, but she just ticked me off. I can't believe she'd talk about Nina that way._

_"Come on Fabian! She's gonna eventually get kidnapped by Victor like I did, seeing she's the chosen one. Besides… she's a little slut! I've known you for years and you've never ever come on to me like that." Joy smiled as she reached up to touch my face. I swatted her hand away._

_"You know what. I think I understand why now that I've always been afraid to date other girls, and are a push over. Because you have made me that way Joy Mercer! Now leave me alone! I don't love you! I don't even like you! And as it stands now, we aren't even friends!" I screamed as I stormed off to find Nina._

_As I walked off I heard Joy yelling my name, but just shrugged it off. I entered the main hallway and heard someone sobbing. Sticking my head from around the corner, I could tell that the person was Nina. I could see she was with Amber and Alfie, and that Amber had her in a tight hug against the wall. I wish so bad that I could be the one wrapping my arms around her comfortingly. That I could be the one drying all of her tears away. But as it stands, she probably hates me right now._

_I slumped back to the corner of the auditorium where my two roommates stood; Mick and Eddie. I know Eddie probably wouldn't care, but I was desperate for Mick's advice._

_"Hey mate… whoa… you look like a mess. Are you ok?" Mick asked as I took the spare seat in between them._

_"Not really, no." I sighed as I put my head in my hands, "Nina- and she- she- saw-saw that… and well…" I hated stuttering._

_"Man spit it out!" Eddie exclaimed as he swatted my back. I shuddered and looked them both in the eye._

_"Nina walked in on Joy kissing me." I sighed as tears began to fill my eyes, and despair took over my heart and thoughts. "I blew off every one of Nina's warnings. I thought she was being paranoid. I never thought Joy would try and hurt me like that. Then she just kisses me and calls Nina all sorts of names!" I took a deep breath as Mick placed a hand on my shoulder. My whole body shook as I tried to calm down, but the stress and thought of losing Nina was unbearable. Tears started screaming down my hot and flush face. I could hear the wooden stage clank as heels pressed upon it. Mick nudged me to look up, I did. To my surprise Amber was on the stage._

_"Attention! Attention everyone!" Amber announced into the mic. The whole room became dead silent as everyone focused on Amber who was in a peach colored dress at the microphone on the stage._

_"First of all, are you all having fun?" Amber exclaimed as all the students plus faculty went wild, "Second, who's ready for some karaoke?" Again all the students went wild. "Karaoke will begin in a few minutes time. If you'd like to sing, head to the sign up table at the entrance. There Mara will put your name on the list." Amber instructed as she exited the stage._

_I sat there still wallowing in self misery, when Amber came over to me, and she didn't look all too happy to see me._

_"Fabian Rutter! Why would you kiss Joy!" Amber chided with her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair hung down past her shoulders as she scowled at me. "Are you just trying to prevent me from getting any sleep tonight? That poor girl is sobbing in pain! How could you hurt her like that!" Before I knew it, she slapped me. Though I shrugged off the pain._

_"I didn't kiss her Amber." I winced holding my arm where she slapped me._

_"Like I believe that." Amber folded her arms still scowling at me._

_"Amber… I kissed the girl in the same mask, and the same dress as Nina. I didn't realize it wasn't Nina until her lips were already on mine and Nina was in the room. You've known me too long, to know that I would never ever do anything to hurt Nina. I-I love her Amber. I just screwed up." And with that, I let the tears go. Amber sighed as she crouched down to my sitting level._

_"That's what I thought." She smirked. Wait… did she trick me? Did she already know something? Ah, who cares. I couldn't think anything else because her mouth the size of a black hole started going again. "You are going to sing a song to Nina. Ok? Your second up, so… get ready. Make sure you know the words to the song 'True Love' cause that's what your singing." Amber instructed as she walked off back to the stage. I sighed at what I had accepted to do. I stood up from my chair and leaned on the wall. Perked my ears up to hear what Ms. Millington had to say._

_"Karaoke of the Masquerade Ball is now beginning. First up, singing 'Impossible' is Nina Martin. I hope you enjoy it." Amber smirked as she walked off the stage handing Nina the mic. Wait… NINA?_

_The music started to play to the song "Impossible", I knew the lyrics all too well. I knew Nina was singing to song because she had always hoped that we'd never get into a fight. I knew that she had, had a boyfriend once when she was only twelve and she had, had a broken heart then. Thus there after she had never dated anyone. She had locked herself away from love and put caution signs up whenever anyone tried to get in to unlock her heart. I was the only one that could get in, and I had done my best to prevent her from ever getting hurt._

_I looked up to Nina who was on the stage, her voice sounded angelic though I could sense the sorrow that she desperately tried to push away. Tears were starting to come down from her already red and puffy face, the face I had caused. All thanks to stupid Joy._

_She glanced at me once to see if I was really paying attention. I captured her gaze in mine, but she quickly looked away. It almost seemed that it hurt her to look at me._

_The song finished as I and the crowd went wild in cheers. Nina slowly made her way off the stage, probably scared of what my reaction would be. I wasn't mad, she needed to vent her feelings. Besides, I deserved it for putting my foot in my mouth earlier._

_"Great job! That rendition of 'Impossible' was sung by the wonderful and beautiful Nina Martin. Up next, we have singing 'True Love' by Fabian Rutter." Amber announced into the mic as she made her way down stage. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked towards the stage, passing Nina on the way. She looked to say the least shocked._

_Amber handed me the mic as I made my way onto the wooden platform. I had to do this for Nina. The music faintly started to stream from the speakers as I took in a deep breath and exhaled right before the first lyric beat._

_"Whenever you have found your true love.  
>It's like your life is finally complete.<br>All questions that have ever existed, then disappear like snow when it melts._

_Whenever you have found your true love._  
><em>You feel your heart beat all day and night.<em>  
><em>It's the best thing that was ever invented.<em>  
><em>The feeling that the whole world is happy for you.<em>

_True, true love, which I could only taste._  
><em>True, true love after an endless journey.<em>  
><em>True, true love which I have long looked for.<em>  
><em>I found only when I really fought for.<em>

_Whenever you have found your true love._  
><em>It's like coming home from a long journey.<em>  
><em>And all that you previously could not fathom, now brings you a second thought.<em>

_Whenever you have found your true love._  
><em>The air is only clear in your head thin.<em>  
><em>The problems that you devoured, disappear like a fire extinguished .<em>

True, true love, which I could only taste.  
>True, true love after an endless journey.<br>True, true love which I have long looked for.  
>I found only when I really fought for.<p>

_True, true love, which I could only taste.  
>True, true love after an endless journey.<br>True, true love which I have long looked for.  
>I found only when I really fought for.<em>

_I found it only when I fought for it,  
><em>I found it only when I fought for it,<em>  
><em>I found it only when I fought for it...<em>_

The whole crowd cheered for me just as they had for Nina. I saw her looking at me, a sparkle coming into her eyes. That was the song I had sung to her when we went on our first date. However something happened that I didn't expect. Joy came running up onto the stage and flung her arms around me.

"Oh Fabes! I love you too! I'm glad you feel the same!" Joy exclaimed. What the heck is wrong with this nut case! Before I could say anything I saw Nina just look at me in shock. The twinkle and sparkle in her eyes were gone now. Replaced by anger, heart break, and despair. She bolted out of the room for the third time tonight. I saw Mara and Patricia go after her as Amber came fuming onto the stage.

"Joy Mercer!" Amber exclaimed, the blonde Fabina shipper came flying up onto the stage as the Jabian shipper stood her ground. I stood there in a daze. My gaze locked on the door Nina just ran out of.

_Wow… what do you think will happen next? Will there be a fight between Joy and Amber? Will Nina forgive Fabian? Will they sing a duet together? Some things to think about right. Thanks for the reviews guys! Can't wait for the next episode of HOA…. Hope Fabina gets back together soon. :) _


	3. Crazy Night

_Thanks guys for the reviews! It means so much! On to the news…_

_I've decided that not every chapter of this fan fiction will have a song, because I have a plot for the story to be a chapter or two longer than it was originally going to be. _

_Some of the questions you guys have in the reviews about Joy. Why would she do that again if Fabian just screamed at her? Well… in my fan fictions, Joy is a nut case. And for future reference, I've always pictured my writings as the things Nickelodeon wouldn't dare air. So expect drama and a lot of other genres. If you have any ideas just message me. _

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! On with the story! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

Plan get Nina and Fabian back together was an EPIC FAIL. Though it wouldn't have been if a certain slut wouldn't have ruined it. That slut you ask is none other than Joy. Apparently Joy kissed Fabian earlier, Nina saw and won't give Fabian a chance to explain. So me being miss match maker, I decided to fix the problem between them. Operation: Let Nina vent, and Fabian patch a broken heart, was a go. Until just a minute ago Fabian sang "True Love" to Nina, who by the way was ecstatic and Joy thought it was for her.

"_I found it when I really fought for it…" Fabian sang the last line to the song "True Love" by Loek Beernink. I looked over to see the sparkle and twinkle in Nina's red eyes. She was happy once again. I sighed happily, as I prepared to walk up onto the stage to retrieve the mic from Fabian. But then, something happened that not I nor anyone else expected_. _Joy came running up onto the stage and flung her arms around Fabian. I know what many of you are thinking, but it wasn't in a friendly manner. It was in a "I love you" boyfriend/ girlfriend hug. _

"_Oh Fabes! I love you too! I'm glad you feel the same!" Joy exclaimed. Oh my gosh. I'm gonna kill this crazy chick for ruining the moment. I turned to look at Nina for a moment, her eyes were starting to fill with tears as they stayed wide open in shock and horror. The special look she had been giving Fabian only seconds before, was gone. Now, her eyes were full of anger and disgust, with a touch of sorrow, despair, and heart break. Before I could say anything to my heartbroken friend, she bolted out of the room. I knew then I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight._

_I tapped Mara and Patricia on the shoulder as they turned around to look at me in shock. _

"_What just happened?" Mara asked stunned. Though it wasn't her boyfriend, she was still upset about what had happened. _

"_What just happened is Joy ran up onto the stage in an attempt to destroy Fabina forever. I'll explain the rest later, now go and find Nina! Quickly!" I exclaimed as I pushed both girls out the door then came stomping back onto the stage. Fuming. _

"_Joy Mercer!" I exclaimed. I was freaking furious! She just finished ruining a relationship that was already holding on by a thread, and she caused it. All of it. _

Now I'm standing here having a stare down with this psychotic freak, that thinks Fabian likes her- NO… loves her.

"Amber, stop defending your freaky American friend and start siding with your long time friend and her new boyfriend." Joy smiled slyly as she reached for Fabian's hand. I smacked her hand down.

"Joy, Fabian never will be your boyfriend, you two will never step out, and he DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" I argued, "That song wasn't even for you, it was for Nina!"

"No it wasn't! He kissed me earlier even when he heard her gasp, he didn't pull away!" Joy yelled back, she thinks she's winning this argument. HA! Fabian snapped back into reality at that moment and turned around livid.

"No I didn't! And the only reason I didn't pull away was because you stole Nina's mask, and Jerome sold you two the exact same dress!" I was absolutely stunned, I had never seemed Fabian so angry. "Get this through your psychotic little head, I don't like you! I never have, and I never will! I love Nina! And as for being friends for years, I'm glad we never became anymore than we did as friends. Who would want to be in a relationship with a snotty little bitch!" Fabian exclaimed as he stormed off stage and over to Victor who was standing in the corner of the room. I couldn't hear what he said, but when he stormed off once again, Victor had a shocked look on his face.

"Fabes… come back!" Joy called from the stage, as she started to descend down the steps. Luckily Mick and Eddie were there to block her.

"Nice try." Mick smiled as he crossed his arms.

I turned around on the stage to see everyone in the crowd looking at me, where a dramatic argument had just taken place. Using my mad blonde princess skills, I quickly thought of something else.

"And please welcome to the stage, the one, the only; Alfredo the Magician!" I exclaimed happily and clapped, all the students laughed and the teachers groaned, but none of it seemed to faze Alfie as he raced up to the stage, his magic kit in hand.

"Stall." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek for good luck and raced off the stage in my four inch heels to find my BFF.

**Patricia's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend was on stage confronting her crush, and making one of my other friends cry. I couldn't believe Joy. What happened to my old best friend? This isn't the Joy I know. The old Joy knew when to take a hint and would never make someone else cry. The old Joy crushed over boys (more specifically Fabian) but never did anything about them.

As I walk all around campus with Mara, I can't help but bring these feelings up to her. After all, she was Joy's second best friend.

"I can't believe Joy would do such a thing. Whilst Nina and Fabian are dating. Is she insane?" I exclaimed as I ran my hands through my auburn hair.

"I know what you mean. I wonder what happened that drove her to that point." Mara pondered a loud, "And could you believe how angry Fabian was? He was screaming bloody murder towards her."

Patricia sighed as they sped more towards the house, soon they entered and scurried inside. Gently closing the door behind them, they walked upstairs and to Nina's room. Mara tried the door first, it was locked.

"Go away…" Nina moaned, she obviously didn't want any company. "I know you are both just going to take Fabian's side, that says he didn't kiss Joy… but… I know he did! I saw him!" A muffled sob came through, she must have her head in her pillow.

"We weren't taking his side honest." Mara explain soothing.

"Just please open the door. We just want to talk to you." I asked nicely. Wow… Joy's changing everyone.

"No!" She yelled as the sobs continued. Defeated, Mara and I sighed as we walked down to our room. We could hear Fabian's footsteps a few minutes later.

"How much you want to bet he won't leave until she talks to him?" I asked Mara as she placed the curlers in her hair.

"I know… and what about Amber… poor girl won't get any sleep. Especially when she tries to soothe Nina's frantic sobbing." Mara suggested, I nodded in agreement.

"Poor Amber? Poor us! We all know what Amber's like without her beauty sleep!" I exclaimed diving onto my bed, my face landing in my pillows. This was surely to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>So… what'd you all think? I'm writing these as quick as I can. But now I have an obstacle in my way. I have a cast on my arm… so… it's preventing me from writing. But, don't stop reading! I'm writing as fast as I can. Review please! Your opinion matters! :)<em>


	4. Truth or a Lie

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while! I've had writer's block and I still have a cast on my arm. Anyways… could you believe the season finale? OMA! Eddie's the Osirian? Who would have guessed that? My money was on Fabian. Hahaha! _

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

After seeing that display on stage, where Joy pretty much attacked Fabian in a girlfriend manner, I ran out. Tears were again streaming down my face, my breathing more rapid, and my vision going blurry due to the tears that were infiltrating my eyes. I knew it. Deep down inside, I knew he had feelings for her. I knew that song was for her, though Amber had told me he was to sing it for me. And not only had I been lied to, about his love for me, and that'd he'd never hurt me, but Amber had been lied to about my well fair as well. What happened to the Fabian I used to know and love? When did he turn into this monster? A monster that rips hearts, souls, and emotions to shreds. As if they were some sort of political ad no one cares about and gives it to their dog to shred.

I fled to my room in Anubis House, leaving the light off, kicking off my heels, yanking my hair from its pony tail, and doing a belly flop onto my bed. I let the tears and loud frantic sobs come loose from my heart, and the butterflies that were caged in my stomach fly free. I let the little makeup I wear smear, and the eyeliner run down my face. Letting it all go. I no longer cared. No longer cared if anyone heard me, and I sure as hell didn't care if someone saw me like this, not even Fabian. In fact, I'd be happy if he saw me this way. Consumed in sorrow, pain, despair, heartbreak, the list of emotions continue to grow. Then he'd realize how much pain he has inflicted on me.

Five minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, an hour passed by. The only ones that had come by were Patricia and Mara. I wouldn't talk to them though. Patricia and Mara are both best friends with Joy, and Patricia is certainly good friends with Fabian. I didn't want to hear any excuses for Fabian or Joy's behavior. If it was up to me, they could just fall off the face of the Earth.

Another thirty minutes passed and Fabian still hadn't come, maybe he didn't care any longer about me. I don't know if I could stand that. I decided to call my best friend from home in Virginia; Stephanie Harris. We had known each other since we were toddlers. I've told her more secrets, and more about my love life than I had confided to Amber. And as I dial her number, I have no doubt she'll put a smile on my face.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up on the other end. Someone in an American Country accent, one I had longed for, for so long. One that could bring comfort. Unlike the exotic British accents I hear day in and day out. I wanted the accent from my roots, the accent that was a piece of home.

(Italics means a phone conversation)

"_Hello?" Stephanie replied into the phone. More tears leak from my eyes as I hear my best friend. _

"_Hey- Stephanie." I sniffed, re-wiping my eyes. _

"_Nina!" She exclaimed, but her voice instantly turned into worry, "What's wrong?" _

"_Fab- Fabian and- he, and- well…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I knew she'd be furious, but I had to anyway. "Fabian kissed Joy." I started to sob once again. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the event. _

"_Oh… oh dear. I'm so sorry Nina." She replied sympathetically with bushels of empathy taking over her voice. Another reason I called her, she had a boyfriend once, who had done the same thing. I knew she'd understand. "What happened? How did this happen?" _

"_He- we- dance…" I tried to make the words form, but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't make the sound, like I was an infant all over again. That's what I felt like after all. It was not far off from the truth. Infants are naïve, futile, immature beings that let the world decide their fate. I had just let Fabian decide mine, and I no longer could talk. I turned into a sixteen year old baby. _

"_Nina… why don't you try some hot tea? I know that helped me when Carson cheated on me." She suggested trying to help. _

_I shook my head forgetting that she couldn't hear me, then caught myself. "I'm not really thirsty." I replied. _

"_Still, it'd be good for you." She stated cheerfully, and I could tell she was smiling on the other end. _

With her still on the line, I slowly opened the door, and wiped my face once more. I descended down the wooden stair case and made my way into the kitchen. There I found Trudy who was sipping on a small cup, that looked to be tea. **_(Yeah… Vera isn't in this story. -_-)_** I braced myself for the coming conversation and entered, she immediately looked at me. Great.

"Nina, sweetie. Are you alright?" She asked in a motherly voice. I knew she was referring to my blood shot eyes, and bright red, tear stained face. Though really and truly, I'm glad she noticed and cared enough to say something. After all she was like my mother, and I was grateful for that, seeing I knew my mother for only five years.

"No, but I will be." I smiled through the hole in my heart, "Any tea left?"

She smiled and got up from her chair at the antique Victorian table, and entered the kitchen returning wit h a hot cup of tea. "Here you are love." She placed the cup on the table and pushed it forward. "Are you on the phone with you Gran?" She smiled trying to cheer me up.

"No… my best friend from America, Stephanie." I explained.

"_I HEARD MY NAME MENTIONED!" Stephanie exclaimed into the phone. _

"She sounds like another Amber." Trudy giggled as I put Stephanie on speaker.

"No… that'd be my other best friend, Mackenzie. Stephanie is like a Mara and Amber collided into one." I laughed, I was starting to feel better, at least it was taking my mind off of you know what and you know who.

"_Oh yeah! Me, Mackenzie, and Nina are real close. Known each other since we were little." Stephanie explained. Trudy smiled as she got up from the table. _

The door of Anubis house flung open, only to reveal a frantically searching Fabian, who had a tear stained face as well. My heart froze as he barged up the stairs, assuming in search for me.

"_Who was that?" Stephanie inquired through the telephone. _

"_Fabian." I replied sullen, the hole growing deeper, and stabbing harder. _

I didn't get up from my spot at the table, only turned my back so he couldn't see me. From there I could see Trudy peering in from the kitchen window, smiling her warm smile that whispered "good luck".

I hear bounding footsteps against the old wooden stairs again, clanking hard. I whispered softly to Stephanie to remain quiet so he couldn't hear us. Maybe he'd blow us off. But being in Sibuna, Fabian knew how to search, and as he walked into the living room, my heart stopped and I knew he found me.

"Nina… finally. I've been searching everywhere for you." He replied quickly but softly. And though my back was turned, I knew he was stealthily approaching me.

"Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?" I asked coldly, remaining in my seat.

"Why would you think Joy's my girlfriend, when you are?" Fabian asked sincerely. He was making an effort, but I'm not going down this road.

"Oh really? I don't remember friends kissing! I don't remember friends singing a song named 'True Love' to just a friend!" I screamed, tears were spilling over again.

"I didn't know she wasn't you-" He replied but I cut him off.

"How do you not know who you are kissing?" I continued to scream, not noticing the rest of the house filing in to watch the fight. Mara and Patricia had come down from the stairs hearing all the commotion.

"She was wearing the same mask and dress as you! How could I not tell?" Now he's getting frustrated.

Silence crept into our argument. The yelling had stopped. Now we were both staring at the ground. He moved up to try and lay a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly stepped away.

"Nina… why would I ever want to hurt you, when I love you?" He asked, Stephanie squealed over the phone, as did Mara and Amber.

"I questioned that myself, and I've come to the conclusion that everything you've ever told me was a lie." I explained, I saw tears stream down Fabian's face. I wanted to desperately rewind the night. But it wasn't to happen. "You told me Fabian James Rutter, that you loved me, that you never would hurt me, that you never lie to me, and that you never liked Joy more than a friend." I referenced.

"And I don't love Joy. And I never meant to hurt you." He tried to coo.

"Funny. The way you always defended her when I'd bring her up in a conversation. Now I know why. All I need is a wheel barrel and a shovel so I can scoop up all this crap!" That was it for my argument. I closed my phone forgetting Stephanie was on the line, and marched passed my friends. The girls following me up the stairs, and the boys staring in shock a long with Trudy.

What have I done? Did I just ruin our relationship for forever? NO. Nina, it's not your fault. He had it coming…. Didn't he?

* * *

><p><em>Well… what'd you think? Loved it, hated it? Tell me your opinion! <em>


	5. Force to be Reckoned With

_Lot of drama here in Anubis House recently, huh? Thanks for the reviews guys. Even just adding the story to your alert list makes an impact. _

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

As I finished the song "True Love", I snuck a glance over to Nina. She had a bright smile on her face and a sparkling shimmer in her eyes. Maybe Amber was right, and the song would fix all my problems. That's what I thought only seconds before everything decided to go wrong.

So many things happened in these few seconds after finishing the song. Seconds that would ruin my life. After finishing the song, I saw Nina's delighted face. A second later, Joy the nut case came racing onto the stage, and acting like she thought the song was for her. Man… she's such a bitch. A second later, I saw Nina's delighted face change from pure happiness, to complete sorrow. The next second, she was gone, shaking her head at me, sobbing, and running out of the room.

Now I see Amber and Joy having a major "Fabina vs. Jabian" brawl on stage, yet I couldn't help but stare out the door Nina had taken off out of. I couldn't intervene into the argument. My voice and gaze locked. The only thing happening was me mentally kicking myself.

I tuned back in when Joy said I loved her, and I sang the song to her. There, and then. I had, had enough of this psychotic chick. It's one thing to kiss me, but it's another to call Nina all sorts of names, put words in my mouth, and embarrass me and my girlfriend, in front of the whole school.

Now realizing what Nina was referring to, I wasn't going to hold back. But I was going to let Joy have it. Have ALL the anger that had welled up inside my soul.

"No I didn't! And the only reason I didn't pull away was because you stole Nina's mask, and Jerome sold you two the exact same dress!" Boy was I fried. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, to see the whole school staring blankly at me. I think they were surprised to see me lose my cool. Never the less, I continued. "Get this through your psychotic little head, I don't like you! I never have, and I never will! I love Nina! And as for being friends for years, I'm glad we never became anymore than we did as friends. Who would want to be in a relationship with a snotty little bitch!" I shouted, my face was red and wet. No, not from tears and from crying, but from anger, humiliation, and sweat. Joy appeared to be blown away almost as I stormed off stage and over to Victor who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Why couldn't you have kept her Victor? Take her back. Kill her this time for all I care!" I exclaimed remembering back to when Joy was kidnapped. Victor had an extremely astonished expression on his face, as I scurried out of the room in search for my sweet Nina, who now probably hated me.

I frantically ran out into the hallway, only to see Nina not there. I then checked the other hallways and classrooms, every single one was locked, and the lights were turned off. The only place I hadn't checked was the girls toilets. The location of her hiding spot teetered back and forth in my mind. It wasn't right to go into the girl's toilets, but I wanted to find Nina so desperately. This thought won, as I took a deep breath and entered.

Walking into the girl's toilets, I heard no sobs, no sniffles. But what I saw were three teens in fancy masquerade ball dresses who had a sour and aggravated look on their faces. Uh-Oh.

"What are you doing in the girls toilets, Rutter?" A girl in a forest green dress with white polka dots asked.

"Yeah… I thought you were going after Nina? Oh, and by the way… that was pretty low to kiss Joy in front of her." Another girl in a light sky blue dress chided.

"Are you kidding, Allison? It's so obvious Joy kissed him. I mean we ALL see how she flirts with him in class, in the halls, and on campus." A girl in a purple dress contradicted. She looked like Nina to an extent.

"Really?" I was totally blown away I had no idea Joy flirted with me. I had always been to focused on Nina and Sibuna. "I never noticed."

The girls exchanged glances before, who appeared to be their leader in the green, spoke up. "How could you not? We all notice it every day. Her flirting is so obnoxious. I just want to bash her head in whenever I hear her, it's soooo pathetic."

I was about to reply back, but before I could, Amber came rushing into the bathroom.

"Fabian Rutter! What on Earth are you doing in the girl's toilets?" She exclaimed pushing me out the door.

"I-I was loo-looking for Nina." I stumbled with my words, afraid Amber might slap me again.

"That still is not excuse to go into the girls toilets!" She exclaimed, but quickly regained composure. "Where all have you searched?"

"Just inside the school." I replied, tears were still going down my face by the second.

"Go check the house. I'll check outside." She instructed as I started to head off in the opposite direction, but she stopped me. "Fabian! Wait!" She called out.

"What, Amber?" I was exhausted, I just wanted to find Nina and apologize.

"Be careful, alright? She's heartbroken and fragile. She'll break easily if you don't choose your words right." She warned as I softly nodded and ran off to find Nina.

Along the journey back to Anubis House, I couldn't help but remember Nina's words to describe Nina; fragile. Nina had always seemed to strong, stubborn, willful to me. She wasn't a force to be reckoned with. I must've really hurt her. This thought only made the tears increase more, and flow down my face, not one giving grace. I deserved it though. How could I have been so blind?

It took me a good five or ten minutes to reach the house, seeing I hadn't been training with Mick. Once there though, I tossed the front door open and ran up the wooden stairs, holding the Eye of Horus stair case rail. I entered the girl's corridor, and the knots and butterflies in my stomach amplified. I started to realize I had no idea what I was to say.

I cautiously made my way up to her door, and pressed my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything. I knocked once, resulting in no response. Knocking again, and this time opening the door, I stepped inside of her room to an exiling unfriendly darkness. I flipped on the light to see Nina's black flowery heels in the middle of the floor, both turned over as if they were kicked off, next to them I found her pony tail holder, and on her bed, her pillow which had been stained with black tears from her eyeliner. The bed, and room itself held no Nina. Where is she?

I barged back down the girl's corridor and the wooden stairs and made my way into the common room. And to my surprise, in the dining room, sat my beautiful American heartbroken girlfriend, who appeared to be drinking a nice hot cup of tea. Her hair was down from its pony tail and to be quite honest, it was a mess. Her dress was disheveled and I could hear her still silently sobbing. She picked up her cup of tea, took a sip, and put it back down. She took a shaky breath, and I realized it was now or never.

"Nina… finally. I've been searching everywhere for you." I uttered softly, as I slowly and cautiously approached her. I was honestly worried she was going to kill me.

"Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?" Nina asked coldly, remaining in her seat. It crushed me to hear her talk to me like that. Knowing I had caused that resentment, and sorrow. But yet, at the same time, I was bewildered. New girlfriend? What did she mean?

"Why would you think Joy's my girlfriend, when you are?" I asked sincerely. I was trying to keep her calm and soothe her. To keep her from breaking.

"Oh really? I don't remember friends kissing! I don't remember friends singing a song named 'True Love' to just a friend!" She screamed as she jumped out of her seat. I could now see her crimson red tear stained face, that had black streaks going down from her eyeliner. But despite it all, she still looked beautiful.

"I didn't know she wasn't you-" I answered honestly but she cut me off.

"How do you not know who you are kissing?" She was on a rampage. So this is what Amber meant by fragile. I heard the rest of the house filing in to watch the fight. I caught a glimpse of who was where. Mara and Patricia stood at the base of the stairs, Amber by the common room entrance, Mick next to her, and the others standing behind.

"She was wearing the same mask and dress as you! How could I not tell?" I was starting to lose it. I couldn't take this pressure, or stress, or the heartbreak. Not to mention the pain I knew I was putting Nina through.

Silence crept into our argument. The yelling had stopped. Now we were both staring at the ground. I moved up to try and lay a hand on Nina's shoulder. Many times she would melt into my touch, but not today. Today she quickly stepped away.

"Nina… why would I ever want to hurt you, when I love you?" I asked, someone squealed over the phone I noticed Nina was holding, as did Mara and Amber.

"I questioned that myself, and I've come to the conclusion that everything you've ever told me was a lie." I winced at the harshness of her voice, I saw tears stream down Nina's face, and felt the tears pour down mine as well. I felt horrible. "You told me Fabian James Rutter, that you loved me, that you'd never would hurt me, that you'd never lie to me, and that you never liked Joy more than a friend." She was a good disputer, I'd give her that. But despite it all, my heart kept cracking, and I was sure I'd be in hysterics in a minute.

"And I don't love Joy. And I never meant to hurt you." I tried to coax though my efforts were vain.

"Funny. The way you always defended her when I'd bring her up in a conversation. Now I know why. All I need is a wheel barrel and a shovel so I can scoop up all this crap!" I felt my heart snap in two as I watched her close her phone and storm off upstairs, the tears increasing and multiplying on her face as well as mine. The girls followed her up the stairs, as the rest of the guys stared in disbelief along with Trudy.

Not wanting to stay I darted off to my room, to mask my tears in my pillow. I couldn't believe she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. I understand that I hurt her in all, but I thought Nina had a bit more character than that. Oh what am I saying? It's all my fault. My fault for not listening to Nina, my fault for being so naïve.

The door to my room opened a few minutes later and in stepped my fellow guy mates. Mick came to sit down on the corner of my bed, and Eddie stood beside me. As Jerome and Alfie stayed stationed by the door. I didn't look up from my pillow though. I didn't want to chat with them. Not with them, not with anyone. The only person I cared to talk to was Nina Martin.

"How you doing, mate?" Mick asked, I knew he truly cared, but I just didn't feel like talking, so I stayed silent.

"Come on, man. Talk to us." Eddie encouraged. Wow... that's a first for him.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" I asked coldly, "Let's replay tonight's events shall we? First I shot my mouth off by accident and offended Nina, then Joy kissed me and Nina saw, then Joy thought I sang the song to her and Nina is livid because of it and hates me. So I'd say tonight's pretty much sucked." I re-pressed my head into my pillow and let the tears go once again.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Fabian." Alfie tried to coax, "She just needs to calm down first." I understood, but I don't think I'll make it through the night knowing that she'll be in pain the whole time.

"Yeah… I'm sure once the girls, more specifically the blonde princess talk to her, she'll be good as new. Then you two could make up and continue snogging your relationship away." Jerome joked, that actually earned a chuckle from me, though it was short lived.

Outside we could hear Victor performing his pin drop speech though it was way past ten o' clock. From above I could hear frenzied footsteps running across the corridor and doors slamming to a close.

"Well… good night mates. We'll see you in the morning." Jerome alleged as he and Alfie walked out of the room.

Mick and Eddie changed into their pajamas while I didn't budge from my spot on my bed, I didn't feel like changing out of my suit. What was the point? However, Mick wasn't going to allow that.

"Dude, change out of your suit… you'll mess it up." He instructed, but I remained still. Almost throwing a silent tantrum. "Well at least give me your tie." He commanded.

"Why?" My voice came out muffled and hoarse from my pillow.

"Because I don't trust you not to commit suicide." He snickered as I took it off and chucked it at him. I turned off my light as did the others. I swore I could hear sobs coming from upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Wow… so, long chapter. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I really need your reviews guys. They mean so much to me. :)<em>


	6. Searching For a Broken Spirit

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean soooo much! As you may have noticed, the story repeats itself in some spaces, and the reason I repeat it, is so you guys can see what the different characters are thinking. I like to see what another character, how they'd view the situation. So make sure you read the repeat parts so you can understand the other point of view _

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

I walked barefoot with my heels in my hands as I wandered the campus looking for Nina, after she ran off thanks to Joy's so called innocent blunder. I know that I should call it Fabian's mistake, but I just have a hard time believing Fabian would kiss Joy in front of Nina, then sing a song to Joy in front of the whole school. Whilst he agreed to sing it for Nina. What reason would he have to lie?

While searching for Nina, I thought of the places she had once told me she enjoyed going to be alone. I know the attic was one, but Fabian's checking the house. I passed the music hall, and a thought dawned upon me. Nina once had said the piano was a place for her to think.

(Italics = Flask Back)

_It was a cool Friday afternoon on campus, and all the students plus myself were rejoicing that mid-terms were over this week. I stepped out of the English classroom with the rest of my Anubis house mates and into the hallway. Mara had a bright smile on her face, assuming she aced the test. Mick, who held her hand, had an "I passed, hopefully" look about him. Jerome and Alfie had a sneaky grin on their face, I presume they both cheated. Joy and Patricia appeared to have a calm look about them. And I myself really and truly didn't care. I mean, who needs brains, when you have all this beauty? _

_I snuck a glance over at the two love birds of Anubis house, standing over by their lockers, not all too far from the classroom. Nina had a nervous look about her face and Fabian was rubbing her back in comfort. Not to mention on occasion, he would sneak a quick kiss on her forehead or cheek. (a/n: back when they were first dating) Using my mad blonde princess ninja skills (Oh gosh… I've been spending too much time with Alfie.) I hid in a wall crevice to hear their conversation. _

"_Don't worry, Nina…. I'm sure you aced the final like you always do." Fabian smiled as he took her hand with his free hand, the other one contained her school bag. _

"_You don't get it Fabian! I have to pass all the exams, or else my scholarship will be revoked." She was getting hysterical. But Fabian being the sweet caring person he is, gently wrapped her into a hug and kept her there. _

"_Don't be so anxious. In as long as I've known you, you've never ever made anything lower than a 'B' on a test." He replied as she sighed and looked back towards the classroom. _

"_You know what… your right. I'm just being crazy. I'm gonna pass…" She sounded unsure of herself. "Hey… I'm gonna go down to the music hall. I wanna clear my head." She smiled as she let go of Fabian's hand, took her bag and walked off. _

So she didn't exactly tell me, and I was eaves dropping. None of that matters now as I enter the music hall gazing upon the stage. There lied two giant shiny black grand ole pianos, prominently displayed on the stage at opposite ends, a harp stationed in the middle, along with multiple music stands, two mahogany colored bases, and two shelves of instruments; one wind and the other horn, lie in the very rear. The only thing the stage didn't contain, was Nina.

Tearing out of the building I ran off to the Sibuna meeting place, where Nina would often go to think, or write in her diary. I guess she thinks I snoop. What would ever give her that idea?

Checking the Sibuna meeting place and the surrounding woods and moor, revealed only that Nina was not there. Thinking of nowhere else to look, I decided to head back towards the house and catch up with Fabian. Maybe he had found her.

Approaching what we students call "the bridge" which is the piece of land that connects the house to the school grounds, I met up with the rest of the Anubis gang. Which was composed of Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie. I happily skipped up to Alfie as he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and intertwined my fingers with his alien obsessed hand.

"Any luck?" He asked as we approached Anubis house. I shook my head no with gloomy expression. I was generally concerned for them, they were my best friends, and I knew this wouldn't end well if there wasn't a good resolve.

"Where's the slut?" I asked not deeming her worthy enough to be called by name. Joy wasn't a good name for her.

"She's gone home for the night. Saw her talking on her cell phone once you and Fabian left." Eddie explained. That took some of the tension off.

Drawing nearer to Anubis house, I could see the lights which were illuminated in the common room, as well as mine and Nina's room. From where we could see, the lights were off in the other rooms, even in Victor's office.

Once by the door, we could hear people yelling. Two different people. Two different genders. Two different accents. I hoped desperately it wasn't Nina and Fabian. But with the only boy, and the only American in the house, my hopes weren't very high.

Upon entering with my friends who just had come back from what should have been, a non dramatic ball, we stood by the doorway to the common room and peered inside, revealing Nina and Fabian. Both with blood shot eyes, red faces from tears and sweat, and their fancy apparel now ruined. From their mouth's flew all types of words, but all said with negative connotation.

Nina spewed words of apprehensiveness, sorrow, heartbreak, and untrustworthiness towards Fabian who continued pleading and apologizing for what had happened, though none of it his fault. I smiled to myself, for she was standing up for herself, and showing Fabian her pain, in which she thought he caused. Yet at the same time, I ridiculed her behavior for not giving him a chance. She had put up her wall of defense, and locked her heart. Fabian had broken her, to wear there was so many pieces and so much debris, he couldn't get through to her. She was a broken spirit.

I heard stomping as I watched Nina enter into the foyer where the rest of us were, and up the stairs. All of us girls glanced at each other once, communicating silently, before barging up the stairs with her. Letting Nina lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I entered my room and to my surprise, the light was on. This didn't faze my decision though, as I jumped back onto my bed, landed straight into my pillow, and let the tears go from the fight, which I should have let Fabian win. After all, every time he spoke, he apologized. He admitted he was wrong, which isn't easy for many guys to do.

I heard the door shut to a close and the girls take a seat on my bed silently and waiting for me to look up at them. I had nothing to say though. They had heard the fight. What explanation or detail could they possibly need?

Realizing I wasn't going to speak, Patricia decided to speak up first. "You were so brave." She praised while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No kidding, even I wouldn't have the courage to do what you just did." Amber admitted as she handed a tissue to me. I didn't care what they said about how brave I was. I know I just screwed up; BIG TIME.

"How'd it feel?" Mara asked, she wants me to open up.

" Like a knife going through my heart. My brain said let him have it, but my heart said forgive him. But how can I forgive him, when he ignored my warning signs about Joy, kisses her, and sings a song to her?" The tears were beginning to dissolve on my face as my pain turned to rage.

"Because… he didn't kiss her, and the song was meant for you." Amber tried to explain, though failing miserably.

"I'll believe it when I hear it from Joy." I stated stubbornly.

The pin drop speech started from down below, and I could hear the boy's scattering for bed. Apparently Victor snuck in midst all the commotion. Patricia and Mara alleged their sweet dreams and good nights, and wishes for well beings of tomorrow as I changed into an old t-shirt and sweat pants. I reached for the covers to absorb myself in them, but not before reaching the stuffed plush penguin, Fabian had bought for me not all too long ago.

As Amber turned off the over head light and her lamp, and I turned off mine. I snuggled deep down into the sheets, the penguin tight in my arms, as if it was a life line. That if I let go, all would be lost.

Drifting off into sleep, I pressed my face into the stuffed arctic animal, and whispered, "I'm sorry." As if Fabian could hear me from the second floor, amidst all my sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>Not as long as the last chapter, but I'm trying to move on from this point and get into the later chapters. However, I can only get there if you all will tell me your opinions, and ask questions. I also need you guys to tell me what genre I need to use more of. The main ones in this story are Romance, Drama, and HurtComfort. As it stands right now, the romance isn't till the end. But… I can add some more if y'all will give me some ideas. _

_Please review! _


	7. Dreaming of the Past

_Thanks guys for the reviews! You don't realize how happy they make me. _

_In this chapter, the first part is actually taken from "Hij" the music video (parts of it) done by Het Huis Anubis. And for the record, any time you see italics, it's usually a note from me, a phone conversation, a flash back, or dream. _

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

_I ran through a field as Fabian chased after me, wearing a crown of Daisys he had strung together for me into a crown. I remembered he had once told me that the Daisy was the simplest of flowers, and that it represented us, because our relationship and friensdhip were simple. That there were no strings attached, and we liked each other for who we were. We were simple. _

_Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my waist and the next I knew, I was in the air being spun around, as if I were a top. I laughed as did Fabian. We were having such a good time that he forgot to pay attention and he toppled over. Falling into the grassy plain, me on top of him, laughing and blushing like crazy. _

_Getting up, I darted for the river that lied not all too far ahead. I could hear him chasing me from behind. He's not as fast as I am though. _

_I reach the river and come across the path way of rocks that lead to the bank on the otherside. I stepped into the water, and it immediately sent shivers through my spine. It was freezing. Fabian yelled my name from behind, telling me to come back before I fall and hurt myself. I didn't listen though as I continue across the slipperly and slimy river rocks. _

_About half way to the otherside, Fabian started to follow me. He was gaining more progress than I was though, because he had on sneakers, and I only flip flops. _

_We laughed as we threw small pebbles from the river at each other, or cupped one of our hands with water and threw it at the other. All the while yelling out sarcastic and non realistic threats at each other, such as "You are so dead", or "You'lle pay for that one." _

_Unexpectantly, I lose my balance on one of the rocks and start to slip. I can't seem to get a good foot hold any longer. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I extend out my arms trying to regain balance, as a toddler does when they are trying to take their first steps. _

_Fabian's yelling my name now out of worry, and I see him quickening his pace towards me. We are only a few rocks apart. In my eyes and plastered upon my face, it's apparent that I'm scared. I'm not the best of swimmers. _

_I slip once more, this time falling towards the water, but before I can fall in, a hand grabs onto me, and I'm spun into an embrace. Fabian's embrace. He doesn't let go, and even if he did, I'd still be attatched to him. I was too scared to let go, afraid I'd fall. _

"_You saved me." I smiled blush rising to my cheeks. _

"_I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." He returned the smile. We started to lean in…_

BOOM! I turned over in my bed to look at the clock, it was only four in the morning, and it's Saturday. UGH! I'm up six hours prior to my Saturday wake up time.

I notice my throat is dry and hoarse, and my eyes feel dry and hurt. A wave of rememberance washed over me, as I remembered what happened only hours ago. Fabian kissed Joy, and sung a song to her, not to mention Fabian and I had a fight.

Tears started to come back to my eyes as I grab my purple plush robe on it's coat hanger and slip on my slippers. I picked up my stuffed penguin from my bed and cross hold it in my arms, as I mosey over to the window and peer out. Dark clouds filled with water droplets and electricty, dominate the already darkened sky. Darkened to match my mood, thundering to match my emotions full of angst and heartbreak.

I strode quietly down the stairs, not caring if Victor see's me. In the condition I'm in, and knowing what happened last night on stage, he probably didn't care, or at the least he'd understand.

I think back to the dream, how happy Fabian and I were, how we didn't have a care in the world, how nothing had come between us. This was all before Joy had come back. Joy who wanted, desperatly wanted Fabian to herself. It was Joy who tore us apart. And to think I always thought there was never such a thing as too much joy. Boy was I ever wrong.

Entering the common room I hear the tv on and see Fabian on the couch asleep, though it wasn't peaceful. He was tossing and turning, moaning. Almost as if he's having a bad dream.

I grab the dark green fleece blanket that rested upon the back of the couch and drape it over his restless body. Of course I'm still mad at him, furious in all honsesty. But… he's still my best friend, and I'd do this for anyone. A blanket can always make a person feel more secure.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I was dying of thirst from all the crying I had done. My throat was so dry that it actually hurt to talk.

The water bottle in hand, I steathily walked back through the common room to see if Fabian was still asleep, and to see if he had calmed down. He hadn't. He was still restless. In fact so restless that the blanket had ended up on the floor.

BOOM! BOOM! I'm starting to wonder how he, or anyone can sleep through this thunderstorm. I set the bottle of water on the coffee table and gently shook Fabian. The shaking however didn't seem to faze him though, and I soon found myself to be doing the unthinkable.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV <strong>

_We layed down gazing at the stars on our first real date as Fabina, as Amber would call us. Nina had her head on my shoulder and I was pointing out the constellations and the stars to her. I think that was one thing I was smarter than her in. She could never pin point one of the constellations or the major stars, like Polaris and Vega, or Sirius the brightest star. Nor the easiest of all constellations, like Ursa Major. _

_Nina and I had layed there until we fell asleep under the midnight star covered sky ontop of a hill in the clearing in the woods by a lake where the moon prominently shone. We later had woken up around three o' clock in the morning. Nina wanted to head back, but I was just enjoying her company and being on a date with my best friend and girlfriend. _

"_Fabian! We fell asleep! Wake up!" Nina exclaimed taking me by the shoulders and shaking me sensless. "We need to head back."_

"_No… I don't want to. Why can't we just stay here for the remainder of the night?" I questioned as I snaked my arm around her and kept her close. _

"_Fabian Rutter, if you don't get up I'm going to drag you into this lake." She threatened, I thought she was joking. That was until I felt my body become drenched, and I looked up to see I was in a lake. The only observer of the scene to be Nina. Who was hystericall laughing her head off. _

"_Nina!" I was wide awake now, "I'm going to get you for that!" She dashed back towards Anubis House, me hot on her trail. _

_We reached Anubis House, all the while still screaming and lauging. I was trying to absorb her into a wet hug, but she wouldn't let me. _

"_Fabian! Stop chasing me! We are going to wake Trudy! And worse Victor!" She smiled and giggled like crazy._

"_You drug me into a lake! Now afraid of a little water?" I chuckled trying to grasp her, but failing miserably. We continued to run around the house for a few more minutes, when suddenly Nina gave up. _

"_Ok… I'm- I'm… tired." Nina smiled as she breathed deeply, letting oxygen fill her lungs. She started to head into the kitchen, but before she could reach the door, I picked her up and twirled her around. Drenching her dry clothing. _

"_Fabian put me down!" She demanded with fake authority while she squealed. _

"_Let me think about that…no." I replied as she smacked my arm. _

"_Please." She gave me her famous puppy dog eyes. The ones I could never say no to. Because of this, it didn't take long for me to comply and set her down. _

"_Your wish is my command." I smiled and took her around the waist pulling her close. We started to lean in…_

Waking up from my slumber, I could hear the thunderstorm rain pouring outside. In fact I could hear very well. I looked around at my surroundings, and I noticed I wasn't in my room, but I was in the common room. The previous hours events all came rushing back to me, as I realize why I'm here. When Nina and I had our fight, I was so devasted, that my so called friends kicked me out of my own room. UGH!

I felt something drip down my face, I slowly put my hand up to it, as if it would hurt me. Water. What was water doing on my face? I stared up at the ceiling to discover that there was no hole. Turning around to face towards the dining room, I am shocked to what I find, Nina. Her long dark blonde wavy hair matted with tangles and her face still red. She was holding the penguin I'd given her not all too long ago.

I looked over at her again and noticed she held a water bottle in her right hand, with the lid off in the other. Realization dawned upon me. She had poured water on me to wake me up. A wash of anger cme over me, but I quickly tried to push it down and set it aside. One person had to be angry here, not two.

"Nina… why did you pour water on me?" I was trying to keep my cool, "And why are you holding your penguin?" I laughed though she seemed to find no humor in it whatsoever.

"It looked as if you were having a nightmare…. And I'm too nice of a person to sit there and let a person be in anguish." Her expression didn't change, it was cold, and sullen. I hope she doesn't remain this way. "You're welcome." She started to exit the room, but I didn't let her get past the door.

Filled with a sudden burst of confidence, assuming because she still cared, I ran up to her, spun her around and kissed her. Though this kiss was different, there were no sparks, no magic. This wasn't a good sign and I didn't expect what was to come next.

The next thing I knew, Nina's arm reached out and slapped me as hard as she possibly could. I winced from the pain and grappled my arm. I looked up at her, she had tears in the corners of her eyes, her face is becoming flush, and I can hear her breathing becoming more deep and rapid, as if she's trying to hold back sobs.

"No… Fabian. You can't do that!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You can't kiss Joy, then kiss me! You can't play on both teams! Your either on one or the other!"Her hands were on her hips, and she was giving me a death glare.

"But- I- I was- just…. Nina… can't we just go back to the way things were. Before last night happened? Back to when everything was ok?" I pleaded, I was seriously almost in tears from the pain. Although I couldn't tell where the pain was more severe. From my throbbing arm where she slapped me, or my heart which kept cracking.

"Fabian, we will NEVER be ok again, not until you pick aside. Are you for Fabina or Jabian? And until you get both sides straightened out and figure out what you want to do, then-"

"Then what?" I was dreading the response that I knew was about to come.

"Then you and I…" She stopped, it was almost as if she couldn't say it. Like she'd die if she did, or lose her life line. "Well… I think you know the rest." With that she made her way up the stairs, stuffed penguin and water bottle in hand. I stood in shock, Nina Martin was no longer my girlfriend.

I turned around from the stairs to see Mick and Eddie. Mick with his arms crossed and Eddie just shook his head. Both scowling.

"You're an idiot, mate." Mick bluntly stated as they trudged off to bed.

I walked back into the common room, and threw myself on the couch, resuming the tears. I want to go back to when Nina and I were ok, I want to dream of the past, and perhaps, maybe even stay there.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter sucked… sorry. No matter how I worded it… it just turned out weird… so no hate comments. But, please guys review… <em>


End file.
